


States of matter

by Meinleere



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Dark Magic, Death, Gen, Gore, Graphic descriptions of violence, Murder, claudia is having a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinleere/pseuds/Meinleere
Summary: There are three states of matter: gas, liquid and solid. These are considered the basics of everything, aside from the Primal sources. It is common knowledge that things can change between states. Water becomes gas when heated, or solid when cooled. But usually is just water. Different events can result in different states, for example when a person falls from a great height, they usually become more of a liquid consistency.Viren was now, more of a liquid consistency.
Kudos: 14





	States of matter

**Author's Note:**

> first fanfic for this fandom and hoo boy i chose an angsty one  
> comment if you enjoyed

Claudia had remained at the bottom of the Storm Spire as her brother, if she could even call him that, raced to stop her father from completing his plan. She needed to move, to run and hide or stop Soren, but instead Claudia stood there and watched the clouds. She could see flashes of lights up above, far into the sky as her father worked his magic. She knew he was doing the right thing; it was for humanity. Yes, for Humanity She whispered to herself. Her dad was a good man, always looking out for her and Soren. And how did her brother repay him? By running their dad through.

It might have been an illusion, but the horror of seeing her beloved father fall as if he was dead had shocked and sickened her deeply. Her heart pounded in her chest as she remembered Soren’s face, so decidedly focused on killing their father.

Claudia sniffed and wiped away tears that blurred her vision of the clouds, she was watching the bright lights when they suddenly ceased. There was a moment where her heart skipped a beat. Had he done it? Had dad finally finished his plan and gotten the power he needed to save humanity? She had barely dared let hope enter her heart when a white streak appeared in the sky, followed by a dark one, and then a strange silhouette afterwards. As the three streaks fell, Claudia’s heart plummeted with it and all hope fled.

Dad

The two other streaks vanished into the cloud cover above, flying out of sight as her father fell. Claudia screamed out and began to run, already too late as a cloud of dust rose from his impact.\

Claudia Skidded across the battlefield, blood from wounded soldiers had long soaked into the dirt, creating a sickening smelling mud. She ran as fast as she could, her father’s staff clutched Infront of her like a lifeline. Claudia’s throat burned from screaming and gasping for air at the same time as she ran, but as her father came into sight, she had wished she hadn’t ran at all.

There are three states of matter: gas, liquid and solid. These are considered the basics of everything, aside from the Primal sources. It is common knowledge that things can change between states. Water becomes gas when heated, or solid when cooled. But usually is just water. Different events can result in different states, for example when a person falls from a great height, they usually become more of a liquid consistency.

Viren was now, more of a liquid consistency.

Its difficult to picture a person so ruined, most would faint or vomit at the sight. Humans come in a distinct shape, and to no longer be that shape is close to horror. Especially when that human is your father. But, Claudia did not vomit. Scream yes, cry yes, but as she fell to her knees, her hand brushed against the crown which had fallen from Viren’s head, and she grasped it with trembling hands.

She remembered the sight of seeing Soren unmoving after that dragon attack, and a voice seemed to whisper in her mind. You can save him.

Dark magic is dangerous, even fatal if you’re not careful. Claudia remembered all the lessons her father had taught her about being careful with dark magic, and how it can be used for anything.

She had once asked if it could bring the dead back to life. Viren had said yes but never showed her how, Perhaps the risk to the spellcasters life was too great to try. but now she had nothing left to lose. She stood, her dress soaked in Viren’s blood, and looked for the one material she would need.

A living soul.

As she walked through the battlefield, a maimed elf caught her eye. The elf was unconscious but alive, breathing. Claudia needed that. She needed her father to live. She had taken the lives of baby deer, she could take this one. Claudia dragged the soldier closer with all the strength she could muster and began the spell. It hurt.

Her head burned as she sucked the lifeforce from the elf out and transferred it to Viren’s own lifeless form. She sobbed as the spell pieced her father back together again, bloody pieces of skull reconnecting like a macabre puzzle, shattered bones that jutted out of the side of his body clicked back into place. And as she completed the spell, Claudia fell to the floor over her father’s body and cried. He was together in one piece but did not breath.

“please…” she sobbed “Please be ok”

Claudia was there for hours, curled against her father’s side as if she was a child. She dozed as she awaited his awaking. He would wake up, he had too. Even if she needed to kill another elf to make sure he did. But as she laid there movement caught her eye, and a purple thing slithered into her view.

“Dads bug pal?” she whispered, sitting up. Her body ached from laying on the cold dirt and rocks. The bug was now long and serpentine and it walked up to Viren’s body. She sniffed and picked up the serpentine creature as it slithered beside her, hugging it close. It wriggled but her grasp was firm. “Don’t worry little bug pal, I’ll make sure Dad wakes up.”

As the sun set Claudia knew they had to find shelter, she spied a cave not too far away and dragged her father there, once inside she placed him as comfortably as she could against the wall and sat back on her heels. The bug-pal slithered past her and climbed a wall, she watched as it began to create a cocoon. Claudia would wait however long it took until her father woke up, no matter what.

He had too, he just had too.


End file.
